


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane, Soft Malec, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

The loft was quite as Magnus shut the front door, it was too be expected, Alec was away in Idris for the week dealing with the Clave. He had invited Magnus along but he had declined, stating he had back to back appointments all week, which was true but he could have moved a few around, but Idris made Magnus uncomfortable and he didn't like to visit too often. With that being said he wasn't minding the time alone, once he had hated it, the lonely quite that had once filled the loft was now replaced with a quiet comfort. Alec’s bow was leaning against the shoe rack, the shoes that were meant to be in the rack were sitting beside it, having not moved from the place that Alec had kicked them off last week after work. A grey jumper that was once black with a hole in the shoulder seam was thrown over the back of the lounge as if it had always been there. But the one place that Magnus hated this new found peace was the bedroom, the bed was now cold and empty when he was in it alone. One side stayed completely unmade now, were once upon a time the whole bed was untidy come morning. 

A fluffy mass brought Magnus out of his musing as it brushed against his leg, Chairman looked behind Magnus looking for Alec. Magnus laughed and bent down to pick up the oddly co-depended cat bring him to his chest, Chairman made an unhappy meow. 

“I know, I miss him too. He will be back in 4 days and then you can have all his whole attention for a while.” Magnus said scratching behind the cat’s ear. The two stood there for a moment Magnus swaging the cat back and forwards on the spot until a noise in the bedroom made both cat eyed beings looked towards the closed bedroom door. Magnus looked down at Chairman with a disapproving looking. 

“Did you let a bird in again? You know Alec doesn’t like it when you do that” Magnus said lightly placing the cat back on the hardwood floor and making his way into the bedroom. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  he asked leaning against the door frame with a smile. 

“I was waiting for you,” The person said, kneeling up on the bed. Magnus looked them over, his eyes dropping south for a bit too long and his bit his lips moaning slightly. 

“I know but husband doesn't like me having strange men in our bed. He strong insisted that it’s only me and him” Magnus said walking forward while unbuttoning his waistcoat.

“We will just have to make sure that your husband doesn't find out then Mr Bane.” The man said, taking himself in his hand stroking upwards and then back down again.

“Lightwood-Bane. My last name is Lightwood-Bane, another thing my husband strongly insisted on” He teases as he continues to undress, his pants falling to the floor his belt buckle echoing around the room as it hits the floor. 

“Well Mr Lightwood-Bane, we can we expect your husband to be back?” The man askes, getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around Magnus’s now naked body. 

“Well he was meant to be home in 4 days, but something tells me he will be coming earlier then either of us expects,” Magnus said drawing a pattern in the man’s dark chest hair.

“We will see about that Mr Lightwood-Bane,” The man said as he picked Magnus up and threw him on the bed  

“I think we will Mr Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said as he feels a hand slide up his thigh.  


End file.
